WLANs (wireless local access networks) experience rapidly changing conditions that can require constant monitoring. Cloud-based services, such as mCloud by Meru Networks of Sunnyvale, Calif., monitor conditions on a WLAN and provide easy access to the information without a direct connection to the WLAN. Furthermore, analytics can recognize certain conditions within the WLAN that require immediate attention, thereby triggering alerts to a network administrator.
Problematically, the cloud-based monitoring services can receive connection request from thousands of devices among thousands of WLANs, at the substantially the same time. The monitoring connections from a single WLAN device can be periodically every 10 seconds, or as configured. If a thousand devices are on the same reporting cycle, processing power of the monitoring service or network bandwidth can be overwhelmed, and the device may fail.
What is needed is a robust technique for load balancing for a cloud-based Wi-Fi controller managing and monitoring devices on local access networks, based on conditions within the local network.